


Me Again

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Alopecia, F/M, Reader-Insert, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Me Again

In front of the mirror that morning, you ran your hands over the small amount of hair you’d managed to accumulate over the past few years. Given your Alopecia, some days, weeks, months or years, your hair would grow in (amazingly slowly but still), and other times, it would fall out in quarter-sized chunks. As a kid, your mother had gotten you wigs for whenever your hair would fall out, but now, you either dealt with it, or, as was more common, you’d go and get everything shorn off. Hair was overrated anyway. And you felt beautiful with or without it. “You have a hair appointment today, right?” Spencer asked, coming up behind you and pressing a kiss to your shoulder.

“Yes,” you hissed happily. “Thank god. It’s getting itchy and uncomfortable.” For a while, you’d been sporting a punky-looking cut, allowing your natural hair to accumulate the gray that insisted on coming in. At this point in your life, you were truly about rocking what you had - which in this case was short hair tinged with the silver of age.

“I can’t wait to see you without all this again,” he said. You’d been dating for a couple of years now, and when you first started going out, you’d been nearly bald, with just the slightest amount of peach fuzz growing in. Nearly inseparable after two years, he’d been with you through good bouts and bad bouts of the Alopecia, which meant sometimes you had hair and other times you didn’t. “I’ve kind of forgotten because you’ve had this going on for so long.” He combed his hands through your tiny locks, which felt great, because as you’d said, it was starting to get uncomfortable. 

Turning around, you leaned into his embrace and kissed him goodbye before heading out to work. “Have fun at work today,” you said on your way out. “Love you.”

After work, you headed to your salon, asking your stylist, Serena, to shave everything off. Thankfully, it took next to no time because there was barely anything there. “All good?” she asked. It felt great to rub your hands all over your head and feel no resistance.

“Great,” you sighed happily, leaning back into the chair and taking in your visage. “I’m lucky I have a very nicely shaped head. I like how I look like this.”

“Absolutely,” Serena replied, leaning her head on yours. “You can totally carry this look off. Not everyone has the confidence.”

As you said to nearly everyone, it took some getting used to, especially since you’d had long hair as a child, but after a while, you loved how you looked either way, and this “style” was infinitely easier to take care of - and it allowed you to spend more money on makeup because you had no upkeep for your hair. Speaking of, it was definitely off to Sephora for some new makeup. 

How’d your hair appointment go?  
He really was excited. It was super cute. You responded by sending a picture back to him while you were at Sephora trying on some new makeup.

You look beautiful. <3  
God, you loved him. You sent back a message saying that you were hoping he wouldn’t have a case because you wanted to have some fun later on.

Oh great, now I have to think about that until the end of the day and not get to do anything about it.  
It was so much fun to tease him like that. Although sometimes it was worse on you than it was on him, because he had his job to distract him. Your hours were so erratic it didn’t help much. 

Later that day, Spencer finally got home from work after having to stay late to finish some paperwork. He’d stopped in his tracks, forgetting to even close the door as he walked over to you. But you walked him back into the door, locked it and pushed him back toward the couch. “You like?” you asked, leaning down and biting his lower lip. 

“Very much,” he replied with a smirk. Slowly, he glided his hands up the length of your back, pulling your shirt with it and discarding it somewhere out of eyesight. His hand came to rest on the back of your head and for a few moments, all you did was breathe into each other. 

Pushing up from the couch, you leaned back and pulled off your jeans and panties, immediately crawling back up Spencer’s body and removing his own clothes. You kneeled above him, hovering over his length before slowly sinking down onto him. Apparently, your earlier text about wanting to have some fun had been getting to him all day, because he was as hard as a rock the second he entered you. “Fuck, baby,” he muttered, closing his eyes as you clenched your walls around him. “Come here.” He reached up and grabbed you by the back of the head, pulling you down so that your body was flush with his. “Grind.”

There was a persistence in his eyes - a look that told you he was in control now - that made you melt into him. You did as he said and ground your pelvic muscles down into him. You wanted desperately to move up and down on his length, but he kept his hand permanently affixed to your back, pressing down as you rolled your hips into him. The angle was not only allowing him to hit the deepest parts of you, but also leaving you at the best angle to play with yourself. “Good, touch yourself. Lean up and let me watch.”

Without missing a beat, you pushed up and continued to roll your hips against his. “Oh fuck,” you cried. The hand at your center stilled, unable to concentrate with the overwhelming sensations that were taking over you. “Spence, please fuck me.”

“Touch yourself again, and I will,” he grunted. Again, you moved your hand down to your center and pressed two fingers firmly against your clit. When you did, he pushed up and pulled you toward him by the back of the neck. With one hand at the back of your neck and the other pulling your pelvis as close to his as humanly possible, Spencer thrusted up into you as much as his position would allow, until you clutched your arms around him and trembled in his embrace. 

When your orgasm began to taper off, you shivered, but Spencer closed his arms around your shaking form. “Oh, Spence,” you breathed. “That was necessary. I take it you like the look I’m rocking today?”

“I love the look you rock every day,” he replied, smiling against your skin as he lay on the couch with you flush against him. “Ever since you sent me that picture earlier, I haven’t thought of anything else. How do you feel now that you cut your hair again?”

You gently bit his lower lip and pulled it toward you, sinking into his embrace. As he floated his fingers over your spine, you pulled up a blanket to cover yourselves. “I feel like me again.”


End file.
